A Little Granger to the Mix
by SimplyMione
Summary: An attempt at a romantic comedy. PercyHermione. Ginny had always tried to set her brother up with a potential gir, but all she needed all along was to add a little Granger to the mix.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.... unfortunately. A/N: This is kind of an experiment. I wasn't sure of writing a longer fic because of the commitment, but I'm willing to try. Tell me what you think. If you like, then say so. If you don't, then I'm not sure if I'll continue with school at everything. So remember, R&R! A Little Granger to the Mix Chapter 1

            "Ginny, for the last time, give it up!" Percy Weasley snapped at his little sister. At twenty-six, he had found himself a perfect life. He had a rocky climb up. Having found his conscience at the final battle with Voldemort, he pushed aside his Gryffindor pride and fell back into the warm embrace provided by his loving, red-headed family. Because of his loyalty to the Ministry during the war regardless of... outside influences, he had earned himself a spot as the right hand man of the flamboyant minister of magic. The guy had it all, a great job, a promising future, and an amazing family that never gave up on him. Right now, however, he was not happy with his only female sibling part of that loving family.

            "But _Percy_!" Ginny Weasley pleaded her older brother. 

            "No."

            "Please?"

            "No"

            "Please?"

            "No."

            "Please?"

            "You're not giving up, are you?"

            "Oh please, hon. It's not that first day you've known her. Does she _ever_ give up?" Percy looked over to another inhabitant of the famous Weasley home: the Burrow. Just like she did every day, Hermione sat at the table sipping her evening tea while completing her assignment for the Ministry. 

            With a sigh, he had to admit that she was right... as always. "Fine, fine, but just this once. No more. You've given me enough trouble as it is." He never _could _win against his seemingly angelic sister.

            "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squeaked as she encircled his waist in a life-squeezing hug. "You won't regret it! Margaret is a _great _girl! You'll love her... hopefully. It never hurts to try though!" Releasing her death grip, she happily skipped into the den where she floo'ed Margaret that the blind date was still on.

            "When is your best friend going to give up?" Percy asked the only person who seemed to understand him in this house.

            "It's your sister so... either the day you marry or the day you die." Hermione never even lifted her head from her mountain of work. In a comfortable muggle fleece and loose jeans, she was in work mode. The papers around her built a little wall around her castle of paperwork. Fred and George are still trying to build her a paper moat and drawbridge for the complete effect.

            "May as well start reading my new book then. It's about as interesting as my evening is going to get..." Percy said as he settled on the worn out couch with Hermione still in view. He never noticed the little smile that tugged at the working girl's lips.

            It was funny, that's the bottom line. The situations that Ginny get Percy stuck in are always a great source of entertainment. Whether it's the blind date with the secretary at the Department of International Relations, or the 'dinner party' with as many single witches as she could find, or even that singles cruise. Cruel? Yes, but definitely entertaining.

            Why wouldn't Ginny give up? Simple, she wants nieces and nephews and Bill and Charlie are sure as hell not going to give her any. No one in their right minds would date Fred OR George (A/N: Sorry fans, I love them too. Really, I do!), and Ron had made it obvious that he doesn't want to settle down. Hermione had suggested that he start living recklessly so it would appear that he will never settle down. Not her fault that he threw it right back in Ginny's face.

            He just wasn't smart enough. From the beginning, Hermione had declared her love for freedom and independence to Ginny, destroying any hope she had in matchmaking. Matched with her somewhat bookish, tomboy personality, and bam! It's like the Weasleys just had a new son who would occasionally check out cute guys on the street!

            Looking at Percy squirm as he waited for his hour of doom gave her a twisted sense of satisfaction. 'Have fun, Margaret,' Hermione thought to herself with a snicker before fully plunging back into her work.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes! I finally did something and the computer didn't mess up! I actually wrote this chapter 3 different times because of technical problems and each time it had been different. See if you like this one, enjoy!  
  
A Little Granger to the Mix  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Although she had thought that the blind date would be a disaster, there was still that little part in Hermione that was afraid that this might just be the one. She had no idea why her heart would beat faster every time she thought they were having a good time, but she never really had to worry since they always ended in catastrophe.  
  
As Hermione stayed up once again tonight with Ginny and waited for the red- head to return, thoughts ran through her head at a million words a minute. What are they doing right now? Has he kissed her yet? Is she a slut who would shamelessly throw herself at him? Would he let her? All these questions sent her frantic nerves into overdrive.  
  
She prayed to the gods, the gods she used to believe in who would help her with her grades. Oh please studying gods, please don't let them have a good time!!!  
  
A laugh. A familiar laugh rang through the living room and into the kitchen where Hermione and Ginny were sitting around enjoying their hot cocoa. Hermione's ears immediately perked up as a puppy's would. Was that a happy laugh? Was that a calm-before-the-storm laugh? Was that a kissing-on- first-date laugh? Worse still, was that a falling-madly-in-love laugh?  
  
The mystery was too much and Hermione was on the verge of running into the room and throwing her scaldingly hot drink onto that undoubtedly tall, blond, busty airhead (that is usually the type Ginny would set her brothers up with). Thankfully, this wasn't necessary, since the object of her insanity walked straight through the swinging doors and approached them, a smile plastered on his face.  
  
"See? Didn't I tell you? Isn't Margaret great?" Ginny said, her seemingly-innocent cerulean eyes lighting up. Hermione bit her bottom lip, anticipating his reply.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure," he said, his eyes starting to look menacingly at his sister. The scary thing was, that grin was still on his face, as if it would take a wand to wipe it away. "There seemed to be a misunderstanding, my dear sister. Since the one who ended up meeting me at the restaurant was Margaret's gay twin brother, Mark."  
  
A blink.  
  
Stares.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Sorry?" a meek voice came from the red-headed girl as she looked up at her brother from behind her mug with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh, sorry isn't going to cut it. You are in so much trouble, Ginevra Weasley. And don't you tell anyone about this. Goodness knows that Ron and the twins would have a field day with it. But let me tell you, that is the LAST TIME I EVER go on a blind date and furthermore-"Percy's rant was interrupted when a sob came from the forgotten girl in the room.  
  
Tears that she hadn't been aware of feel quickly down her cheeks like raindrops and formed tiny puddles on the oak kitchen table. Feelings that she couldn't explain or didn't want to explain erupted like a violent volcano and she could not seem stop the convulsions of her body or the violent sobs that tears through her heart. Yet, she knew she wasn't sad. It was relief. Relief that he had an awful time and didn't fall in love with someone behind her back. She was confused as to why she would feel that way, but still could not stop the tears from falling.  
  
Seeing their friend in such distress, the present Weasleys acted quickly. Ginny scrambled to the cabinets to fetch her another mug of cocoa (the remedy to seemingly every problem to a woman in her early 20s) and Percy immediately put his arms around her shaking shoulders protectively.  
  
"Hey, I'm not mad at you. Sh, it's all right." He continued to whisper soothing and comforting words in her ear, hoping to calm her nerves. Feeling his warmth and energy so near her, she turned into his embrace and buried her tear-soaked face into his crisp, white shirting. Her hands grasped desperately onto what she could of his shirt and she breathed in his scent. The smell of laundry detergent, old books and libraries filled her nostrils, finally calming her aching heart.  
  
With a sigh, she lifted her head and met his eyes and found his gentle gaze focused on her as if she was all that mattered in the world. That combined with the feeling of warm, masculine arms around her waist made the moment almost magical, romantic. Feeling awkward at the fact that she was gazing lovingly into the eyes of someone whom she'd known since she was 11 (asides from the fact that they were a beautiful shade of hazel), she quickly averted her stare elsewhere.  
  
She then noticed the wrinkles her hands had created on his shirt and quickly mumbled an apology as she tried to smooth the material out with her hands. "I'm so sorry," she whispered and turned her attention to his face to search for signs of irritation or even anger. She was surprised to find his eyes closed with a serene and mesmerized expression on his face.  
  
He was reveling in her presence as he always did, but more so now because of the intimate position they were in. She felt frail and petite in his arms, completely different from the demanding and strict Ministry worker he was used to. The bossy best friend of his brother had grown into a beautiful young woman right under his nose and he hadn't even notice. Perhaps it is because she was always hiding behind something, either her books, her papers, her bushy hair, or her recently prescribed glasses. But now, their proximity made it clear to him who she was. There was nothing she could hide behind or from him. The strawberry scent of her suddenly soft hair (not at all as scratchy or wooly as he imagined) invaded his senses. What an uncommon and feminine scent for such a practical girl! His closed eyes helped him focus and center his thoughts around her and he shut out the world at that moment.  
  
"Hermione!" A loud cry came from the other half of the kitchen. The moment was broken and the aura of romance and mystique was shattered and the two jumped away from each other as if they had been jolted by electricity. And perhaps they had.  
  
Ginny finally turned her attention back to them. "Here you go," she said as she placed the mug in front of the previously-crying girl. "See? This is what happens when you yell." She said as she threw her brother a it's-all- your-fault look.  
  
"Why, you—"  
  
"I- I think I'm just going to go to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Hermione said softly, still shaken from the shock she'd felt from their intimacy. She quickly gave Ginny the customary peck on the cheek and hesitantly did the same to Percy. His five-o-clock shadow felt raw against her skin, but not completely unpleasant. How would it feel on other parts of her body?  
  
She shook the thoughts out of her head before she could proceed and ran up the stairs without looking back once, knowing that those hazel eyes would be staring right back at her.  
  
A one-hour bath, half-hour blow drying, and 15 minutes of moisturizing later, Hermione realized that she was, indeed, head over heels for her best friends' older brother.  
  
Two rooms over, a red haired man gave up his paperwork in frustration, having once again filled in HER name where he should be signing his own. It was official, though he would never admit it. He was done. His heart, much like his entire being, is stubborn as an ox and would not, ever, let go of the one person it had found shelter in. He was determined to add a new Mrs. Weasley to the house. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ha, I'm really bad at this whole updating thing. My light bulb blew a fuse. I hope you guys still like it though!

"Can I help with anything, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked as she walked down the stairs. She was absolutely exhausted, having stayed up half the night to think of her situation. It really wasn't that big of a deal… except for the fact that it dealt with her ultimate happiness. All this once-in-a-lifetime bullshit is really starting to get to her.

"Sure, sweetheart. It would be great if you can set the table. Everyone should be up soon," the red-haired woman replied. She'd always liked Hermione, who was currently diligent at the task to which she was assigned. The girl was always eager to help others and was just so clever. Everything a Weasley is. In fact, it was no secret that Molly Weasley had a secret agenda for her youngest son's best friend. Any one of her sons would do. She couldn't wait to have a bushy-haired redhead running around the house. "So, Hermione… Have you ever thought about having a relationship?"

She practically dropped her plates when she heard the question. Was this a sign? No one had ever asked her about her relationship situation before… Suddenly her hands became sweaty and she could feel her nerves on their ends. What if Mama Weasley didn't approve of her and Percy? What if she wanted someone who was… well, like Fleur? Oh wait, no, never mind. Ms. Delacour was definitely on Molly's "people-to-maim" list. Nervously, she replied, "Um, not really. I'm just concentrated on my work right now." _'Unless you count the epiphany I had about your son.'_

"Oh well, that's a shame. You're getting to be that age where you really should find someone. I can always help you if you want. I know plenty of eligible bachelors…" _'Oh, like Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron… just to name a few'_

_'How about your son?'_ "Oh, that's really quite all right. I've always found being set up really awkward." Just as she was putting the glasses down, she saw the guy who had kept her up all night descending the stairs. Eyes locked and there was only one thing that crossed both their minds. _'Damn, what now?' _"Good morning, Percy," she said carefully, as she tried to keep the tremors out of her voice.

He nodded in return, not really able to say anything. He sat down at the table while his mother filled his plate, all the while complaining how thin he was becoming. All those hours at work, she would say. "How was your date last night, Percy?" asked his curious mother. He knew she couldn't wait for him to take a wife. She always did push any available woman towards him. Now he knew where Ginny gets it from.

"It was… interesting. But things just didn't work out… I'm sure you should be glad for it."

"Why, was she that awful?"

"Well, HE-"

"Okay, you can stop there. Sometimes Ginny just gets a bit out of hand. Stop fussing, Hermione dear, and sit down. Have a bite. You're thinning out yourself. You two would make a matching pair of tooth picks." At this, they both blushed and Molly, being the secretly devious woman that she is, spotted this right away. "Well, you two enjoy and I'm going to go get the others." _'Away from the kitchen so you can have alone time… Oh, Molly, you are a genius indeed.'_

After two minutes of awkward silence and random efforts to start a conversation, the two of them gave up, their morale as low as ever. "She's not coming back, is she?" Hermione asked as she picked nervously at her bacon.

_'Don't act so enthusiastic to be alone with me. No, wait Percy, no sarcasm! Stay positive. Positive, right. Think of something to say, stat!'_ "Nope. I'm sorry, my mother can be quite a nut sometimes when she gets a crazy idea." _'Damn it! That's what you do when you have nothing to say? Insult your mother? Besides, you just insinuated that she is trying to set you guys up! But… she totally…was… That's not the point! Gah! Why am I so stupid? New Mrs. Weasley? I'm lucky if I haven't scared her out of the house! Ugh, why am I getting so angry?'_

_'Crazy, well, gee thanks! I feel like grumbling. Grr… what? Am I not good enough to be set up with him? Oh don't be ridiculous, he's just being natural and you're being paranoid. So what?'_ "Right…" Another awkward silence.

"So you're agreeing with me that my mother's crazy? Well, that's not very nice to say about someone who takes you in!" _'No, I didn't mean that!'_

Hermione's jaw dropped open. She'd never known Percy to be so rude or hostile! Well if he's going to be that way… "Give me a break, don't act all self righteous when you're the one who said it!" _'Oh perfect, this is just perfect.'_

As they wracked their brains, trying to figure out a solution to the predicament they'd gotten themselves into, the same thought crossed both their minds. _'What now?'_

MEANWHILE…

"MOM! LET ME OUT! I WANT TO EAT! I'M STARVING!" Ron yelled as he pounded on his bedroom door.

"Oh shush! This is for you brother and your best friend's happiness! Besides, you eat too much anyway. You're getting a bit flabby around the middle as it is!" Molly said as she firmly secured the charms against the doors.

"What about my stomach's happiness! And oh yea, I'm NOT FAT!"


End file.
